You'll never break me
by JashinsAngel123
Summary: OK I totally suck at summary's. but its basically a story where hidan is a slave and kakuzu is the master. Can kakuzu break his little albino slave and will they fall for each other. The only way to find out is to read. Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

_italic= thinking_

**Disclaimer: if i own Naruto or any thing in it. well it wouldn't be called FANFICTION!**

"Shut up!" the guard yelled. "you filthy little albino, shut up or you'll get" the guard threatened. But the silver haired albino wasn't going to shut

up. "Just try to fucking do something to me, you'll never break me ass fucker!" the albino yelled. the guard took out a whip and said 'well see

about that you filthy creature". **WHIP! **The albino simply grunted trying to hold back a cry._ they wont break me, I wont let them_. the albino

thought. The guard smirked **WHIP! **The albino tired to hold back some tears. Now you see the albino loved pain, he just found it humiliating that

it turn him on and there were other slaves watching. You also might be asking why there's a guard and he's calling the albino name's and is

treating him poorly, we'll there was a time when black people were disrespected and abused, now its albino's and to top off this loud mouthed

albino is also a slave.

"beat me all you like you'll never break me!" the albino screamed. **WHIP!** The albino was getting hard now. the guard noticed the bulge in the

albino's thin pants and became disgusted. he stopped whipping the albino, then kicked him in the gut and left. The albino wouldn't be

embarrassed if it wasn't for all the other slaves watching. He got up and went to sit against a wall. Even the slaves hated him because he was

albino.

suddenly the large steal door opened and two guards came in with a man. The man looked rich, he was wearing a suit, had tan skin, brown

hair so dark it looked black and stitches allover his body, you'd think the stitches made him look frightening but it wasn't, what made him look

freighting was his eyes they were green with no pupil and where there should have been white was red. Every one except the albino was afraid

of him. the albino thought he was hot.

One of the guards explained a bit about some of the slaves, which were all the ones that listened the best. Then asked the man which one

he'd like to buy. Then the strange man looked around, when he saw the only albino in the room he was intrigued. all the slaves knew who he

was and why he was here. He was one of the most rich men in the country, his name is kakuzu and it was obvious he was here to buy one of

everyone was suprised when he walked up to the albino. They were suprised because nobody liked albino's not even for a slave.

"what's your name?" kakuzu asked in a stern and demandingly deep voice. "Hidan" the albino spat, glaring at the man. kakuzu simply

smirked "I can tell you need some mangers for those of higher power then you hidan". Everyone was surprised when kakuzu referred to hidan

by name. Because he's albino and no one respected albino's enough to call them by name. Even hidan was suprised.

Kakuzu was intrigued by hidan because while everyone was afraid of him the moment he walked in, hidan wasn't and you could tell because

instead of looking frightened he looked angry, annoyed and like he didn't care. "I want to buy him" kakuzu stated matter of factly. Everyone was

shocked mostly hidan. The guards said "Are you sure sir? This one never listens and always causes trouble". "yes. I'll make sure he listens. I'll

break him" kakuzu relied and for the first time since he first became a slave he was scared.

**I know this chapter was short but there all probably going to be short. sorry. please review if you do hidan and kakuzu will love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

When they got to kakuzu's place, hidan was feeling a little un-easy the way the man looked at him was like he was going to beat him. It wouldn't suprise him, along with being rich and has power he's been known for his temper. Hidan got the feeling he shouldn't piss kakuzu off. But hidan didn't usually listen to what he was told wether someone or himself told him to do something.

"So why the fuck did you buy me, i'm albino plus evrey one fucking hates me. Plus I will never obey you, you fuck wit" hidan ranted. Kakuzu on the other hand was annoyed by the disrespect from is new slave. "Your a fucking slave, act like one. If you so much has disrespect or disobey me you will regret it. Do I make my self clear?" kakuzu snaped. "Yeah, yeah. what ever" kakuzu's eyebrow twiched in anger. "so are you going to answer my question, asshole". Kakuzu looked at hidan and said in an un-naturaly calm voice "hidan, ine more bit of attitude and you'll get it".

Hidan looked at him slightly scared of the older man but hos anger over powered his fright and he said " fucking try to hurt me. you'll never break me, I wont let you" kakuzu snapped, he punched him in the face then grabed him by his hair and dregged him to a cold stone room then he smashed hidan against a wall and let him fall to the ground. hidan looked around quickly. then noticed he was in a torture chamber.

"Still think i can't break you?" kakuzu said meanacingly looked at him and smirked "try it" he said stating a challenge. This just pissed kakuzu off more, so he took the chalenge. he punched hidan again. Then draged him to a contraption. he tied hidan to it. hidan was courious as to what kakuzu was going to do. He found out the moment he felt a whip hit his back. hidan gasped at the sudden pain. Kakuzu smierked. He was going to make sure his slave obeyed him and he was going to enjoy torturing him to do it.

2 hous later of toture hidan was breathing heavely but he rfused to cry out or simply cry. All he did was gruntandgasp or even encouraged and challenged his new master. Kakuzu was runing out of idea's to torture hidan with. After every 10mins he would ask the albino if he would act like a slave, all hidan said was something along the lines of "never" or fuck you".

Hidan knew kakuzu was runing out of idea's. But he was worried kakuzu would notice how hard he was. He'd already cummed 3 times since his beating and kakuzu still didn't notice, hidan was thankful for that.

Kakuzu then noticed what hidan prayed he wouldn't notice. The bulge in hidan's pants. For a moment he was shocked that he was turning hidan hard with the beating. Then he smireked, got extreamly close to hidan and wispered in his ear "getting exited" hidan actually whimpered. kakuzu chukled from deep in his throat, it wasn't a nice chuckle, it was a cruel, sabistic chuckle. Hidan could tell kakuzu just got an idea and he was terrified.

**review please.**** ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

" talking"

/(( flash Back))/

thinking

disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story line.

sorry it took awhile for me to post anything I had been busy and I give a specle thanks to Rebel Jr, Jashin's Kitsune, IControlAllYaoi and YaoiPhox for there reviews.

Kakuzu looked at hidan, more then amused. He knew that hidan understood that he just got an idea because know hidan looked teriffied. kakuzu loved the fear for two reasons, one, he was a sadistic bastered and two, hidan looked cute when he was scared.

Hidan started screaming, trying to get free of the contraption he was tied to. He wasn't going anywhere with his hands chained above his head and his ankles chained to the ground. Hidan hated this, he felt vulnerable and extreamly weak. Kakuzu looked at hidan, then reached out his hand and squeezed hidan's erection through his pants none to gentally. "nngaaah!" hidan cried out. "Stop!" hidan yelled. Kakuzu looked at him, smirked and said "looks like I can break you" "nooo" hidan moaned "please stop". Memories flashed through hidan's head, memories he never wanted to remember.

"Kakuzu stop, please" hidan whimpered. Kakuzu tsked and said "your not to call me by name. you know what to call me, if you say it i'll stop". Hidan's pride wasn't going to let him say it. If he said it that would mean he gave up, it would mean he let kakuzu break him. Kakuzu smirked even more and squeezed even harder. "AHHH!" hidan yelled out. Kakuzu then ripped hidan's thin shirt off and started dragging his hand all over hidan's chest. Then he ripped hidan's pants off. Kakuzu wasn't suprised to know hidan wasn't wearing underwhere most slaves didn't where them.

hidan whimpered as to what was to come. Kakuzu went behind hidan. He then asked hidan again " what do you need to call me". Hidan simply said "fuck you". Kakuzu smireked, grabed hidan's hips and thrust in his little albino hard and fast. Hidan cried out but refused to call kakuzu whaht he wanted him to call him. Kakuzu continued to thurst hard and fast, enjoying the sounds of pain coming from the albino.

/(( FLASH BACK))/

"Daddy stop, it hurts" a 7 year old hidan cried. " Be a good little boy and shut the fuck up" his father scowlled. Hidan hated his father. Both hidan's parents wern't albino but only his mother loved him. Unfortunotly she got very sick and died. His father however hated albino's there for hated hidan. Hidan's dad would constinly beat. after hidan's mother died however his dad began molesting him which soon lead to rape.

/(( END OF FLASH BACK))/

Hidan started crying. He didn't want to remember what happened so long ago. "aww, whats the matter baby doll, you want me to stop" kakuzu mocked. When hidan whimpered and replyed with a small weak 'yes', kakuzu knew he was close to breaking his little albino slave.

Kakuzu continued to pound roughly into hidan. "then ask me to stop" kakuzu stated, smirk plastered to his face. " please kakuzu, stop" hidan half whimpered, half cried out. Kakuzu simply pounded harder and faster waiting for the response he wanted. suddenly kakuzu accidentaly found hidan's prostate. Hidan saw stars flash behind his eyes and cried out and said "AHHHH! MASTER!" as he cummed all over the floor. Hidan tightend around kakuzu making him cum hard inside the what hidan said kakuzu knew, he broke the albino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**sorry for the LONG gap between chapters. I had writers block, . anyways i'm gonna continue this now, YAY~. I don't own any naruto characters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hidan had passed out after cumming. Kakuzu looked at the albino and unchained him, then picked him up and brought him to bed. He layed the silver haired boy in his bed after cleaning Hidan a bit.<p>

Next morning Hidan woke up and tried to sit up only to whimper from the pain that shot from his ass up his back. "morning sleeping beauty." Kakuzu looked at him. Hidan looked at the large tanned man sitting next to him smiling and frowned. "...go away..." Kakuzu chuckled. "slaves don't tell their masters what to do." Kakuzu found himself petting Hidans head and frowned when the silver haired boy flinched away from him.

"You're to be my new maid. Here." Kakuzu put a maids dress on the bed. Hidan looked at it and frowned. "...but...it's a dress." Kakuzu smiled. "exactly. Now be up and ready in 10 minutes to make me lunch. Then clean the kitchen, bathroom and sitting room. Do i make myself clear." Hidan scoffed. "Do i need to punish you boy." Hidan frowned and whimpered. "You've made yourself perfectly clear." Kakuzu raised on eye brow and crossed his arms. Hidan whined and repeated himself. "You've made yourself perfectly clear, master." Kakuzu nodded and left the room.

It took Hidan 6 minutes to get out of bed. He hurried to get dressed wanting to make his 10 minute deadline to prevent any punishment. He looked at himself in the mirror and blinked. _i kind of like how it looks. The head piece really works with my hair. _Hidan frowns and shakes his head. "The fuck am i thinking!"

Hidan walked down stairs and went to look for the kitchen. Kakuzu walked threw a door and saw Hidan looking around for the kitchen. "follow me." He walked past Hidan leading the silver haired boy to the kitchen. Hidan followed him. "Cook my something healthy." Kakuzu sits in the dining room and reads a news paper. Hidan proceeds to cook. about 30 minutes later Hidan walks in and lays a plate of Chiken breast topped with parsley and homemade chicken rice on the side with some carrots. Kakuzu looks at it and eats.

After Kakuzu finished eating Hidan took his plate and began to clean the dishes and the rest of the kitchen. Kakuzu walks in. "After your chores. come meet me in my study." Hidan frowns but nods.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i know its short. sorry. anyways. Review please ^.^<strong>


End file.
